clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Dragon
"Flying troop that deals area damage. Baby dragons hatch cute, hungry, and ready for a barbeque." Summary *The Baby Dragon is unlockable from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *It is an area damage, short range troop with moderate hitpoints. Strategy *Receiving a Baby Dragon right after finishing the Tutorial is a big advantage for Goblin Stadium, since only a few enemies can attack it. *Its attacks deal area damage, so it can easily defeat Archers, Spear Goblins and Skeletons from the Witch or the Skeleton Army. *The Baby Dragon's area damage, allows it to effectively support and protect key units such as the Giant and the Giant Skeleton from mass, low-hitpoint units that will deal high damage. **This is more effective due to its ability to fly, allowing it to attack without endangering itself. *The Baby Dragon is quite easy to counter, as it is a flying unit with high hitpoints. One of the most effective counters though is to use a single Musketeer as her firepower is enough to take on the Baby dragon alone. **Other counter cards include protected Archers, Spear Goblins, Minions, or an opposing Baby Dragon. **Another counter to the Baby Dragon is the Inferno Tower. Because the Inferno Tower's damage intensifies overtime against higher health units, it will take down the Baby Dragon with ease, without taking much damage in return. **Remember not to use swarms of low hitpoint troops to counter the Baby Dragon, as they will all be eliminated. **A great counter to the Baby Dragon is the Tombstone and Musketeer combo. While the Baby Dragon is focused on the Tombstone, the Musketeer is able to eliminate it. The Tombstone must be placed in front of the Musketeer, so that the Baby Dragon targets it. If the opponent places down other troops when the Tombstone is destroyed, use Minions to eliminate the Baby Dragon. Along with the Skeletons spawned upon the Tombstone's destruction and the Musketeer, form a counter-offensive. **A tough unit, such as the Giant, can distract the Baby Dragon while supporting units like the Archers deal damage to it. This will eventually whittle down the Baby Dragon and will prevent it from attacking your Arena Towers. *Baby Dragons are great allies with Spear Goblins. The Baby Dragon's high health and fast speed allow the Spear Goblins to damage Crown Towers while the Baby Dragon takes the Crown Towers' shots. *The Baby Dragon is a relatively high hitpoint troop, but it does very little damage. At higher levels it almost becomes obsolete as a single Crown Tower can destroy it while taking little or no damage. *Well placed Minion Horde can lower its hitpoints significantly - if not eliminate it. *You can pair the Baby Dragon with the Prince. The Baby Dragon takes out the swarms of low hitpoint troops while the Prince charges at the Arena Towers. This is extremely effective at lower levels as most troops early on can not target the Baby Dragon. Trivia *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Baby Dragon's range to 3 (from 3.5) but its effective range is unchanged. *The Baby Dragon is a smaller and weaker version of the Dragon from Clash of Clans. **Dragons are not in the game, possibly meaning it is less tame than the Baby Dragon and/or too large to be kept inside the Arena. *It is the one of the two troops that are "miniature" versions of another troop in Clash of Clans, the other being the Mini P.E.K.K.A.. They are smaller versions of the Dragon and P.E.K.K.A. respectively. fr:Bébé dragonde:Drachenbaby Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards